1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a light emitting device and a fabricating method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A light emitting device, such as a light emitting diode (“LED”), emits light as a result of electron-hole combination. Light emitting devices offer the advantages of relatively low power consumption, increased lifespan, small size for installation, and is physically robust against external environmental factors, including shock.
The light output characteristics of the light emitting device may change depending on various conditions. For example, the light output characteristics of the light emitting device may be degraded as the ambient temperature increases or as the time period of use of the light emitting device is extended.